


Who?

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sexy (but still T) little drabble. Imagine your favourite Who RPF couple (assuming one is male and the other female)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who?

He watched her almost reverently as he stroked the skin along her jaw with a fingertip. “Are you sure?” he asked, eyes wide and dark with wanting.

She nodded. “Very sure. I have been for a long time.” She pulled him closer, moulding her body to his, and he moaned as she began to nuzzle at his throat.

“Not very...” he took a panting breath. “...family friendly.”

“That’s not an issue anymore,” she murmured into his heated skin, and moved her hand downward. “See?” Her hand closed around him and this moan was louder.

“Oh _yes_ ,” he groaned, “I see.”


End file.
